Mystical
This is a new series called Mystical. It will be about two cats, sisters, who have magical powers. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 04:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Main Characters: Firebloom - a orange she-cat who has the power of the fire gem. Her green eyes make her imitating, and she is an enemy of her sister, Violetrose. Violetrose - the sister of Firebloom. She has a red pelt that is darker than most. Her stunning blue eyes make beautiful. She has the power of the dark gem. She is pretty, but many toms fall for Firebloom. Violetrose is jealous of her sister and hates her. Arc 1: ''G e m s'' - Firebloom and Violetrose were great friends, and they find these mysterious gems that end up changing their lives. The two sisters are torn apart, thrown into different sides of a battle. Firebloom has to fight her sister, but can she do it? ''C o n t r o l'' - Firebloom is trying to take control of the battlefield, but her doubts about her skills leave her broken. Violetrose on the other hand fights against Firebloom with no mercy, and she's becoming a Dark Caster... ''A g a i n s t'' - The two sisters face each other once more, but this time Firebloom isn't afraid to cast. She learned how to tell who were casters and who was not. When she meets Violetrose once again, she's ready to match her skill and force. ''F i n a l'' - Firebloom, alongside Shockflare and Hollystar and some others, has driven back the Dark Casters. Violetrose disappears, and so do the others. ShockClan grows back into a flourishing Clan, and Firebloom sits back, thinking the battle is over. Arc 2: ''O u t o f t h e S h a d o w s'' - The Dark Casters are back, this time wanting more blood. They cast with no mercy, and Firebloom and the others are wasting all their energy trying to save their Clan. Firebloom has to fight back, but exhaustion and fear holds her back. ''I n t o t h e F r a y'' - It's time to fight. Firebloom knows that she can't stand back any longer. She must risk her life, alongside Shockflare to destroy the Dark Casters. But when they were defeated and transported to somewhere else, despair tries to overcome the two. ''P e r f e c t M o m e n t'' - Shockflare and Firebloom are still stuck out in the mountains, and they know DarkClan is in trouble. Firebloom tries to lead her away back, but the two are nearly lost in the barren lands. There is no magic surrounding them, but there was no need for magic, they were lost. ''C a p t u r e d B e a u t y'' - Firebloom and Violetrose are meeting in a final battle. This had gone for too long, and DarkClan was battered and nearly defeated. Shockflare, along with several others side with Firebloom, ready to defend what was theirs. In the end, Shockflare embraces Firebloom and tells her that he loves her. But that doesn't stop the Dark Casters. Will DarkClan win? Extras ''B l a n k e t o f D a r k n e s s'' - Blackwidow was always a shady character, starting out as the leader, then dropping down to a normal warrior. He served under Ripple, but he had some opinions and he didn't always agree with his leader. But that was all after his accident, there was something before his finding of the gem that shadowed him. ''D r o p o f H o l l y'' - Hollystar was an interesting she-cat when she was young. Upon finding her gem, she realized that the world was bigger than she realized, and that the casting world was only one section of the world. She struggled as an apprentice, trying to be a caster and a good warrior. But soon, she overcame her fear and rose to leadership. ''S h o c k s o f L o v e'' - Shockpaw(flare) was a loyal DarkClan tom. His eyes were set on Firebloom the moment he saw her. He didn't know how she felt, but he knew that if he never lived to see another day after the battle, she had to know about his feelings. Fans? Me is an absolute big fan. Merry Hearth's Warming Eve!Santaclaw is coming! 00:49, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Mystical